


Earth, wind and fire

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2019 [11]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock & Ball Torture, Dildos, Dom Pepper Potts, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Gags, Hair-pulling, Light objectification, M/M, Masturbation, Sub Stephen Strange, Sub Tony Stark, Subspace, Threesome - F/M/M, hog tie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: They're different in the way they enjoy being handled. Where Tony revels in praise and restraints, Stephen needs to feel used and played with, almost ignored except for the complete overtaking of his body and mind. Pepper makes it her mission to pull at each of their individual strings in turn.Ironstrange Bingo 2019 Fill, B5: "Gag"MCU Rarepairs Bingo 2019 Fill, I2: "Tony Stark/Iron Man"Season of Kink Bingo 2019 Fill, G4: "Dominance"Iron Man Bingo 2019 Fill, N5: "Stephen Strange"





	Earth, wind and fire

**Author's Note:**

> A new fill for four different bingos! Hope you'll like this filth fest of mine ;-)

The carpet burns his knees every time he goes through the slightest motion, what with having been kneeling there for almost an hour. He's grown to like it, welcome it even. It means he's still here, very much alive and feeling - something Tony has been yearning for ever since he came back and Pepper knows it. 

She lets him stay there as she focuses her attention on the other kneeling man in front of her, taking care of them both without seeming so. 

Her fingers are tight around the strands of salt and pepper hair at the sides of Stephen's head and she pushes again. Tony's eyes are stuck in their widening - not sure how much larger they can get. Awe fills him as he sees the garish purple of the silicone cock disappear inch after inch in Stephen's mouth, through the ring gag that keeps it locked open. 

There's drool flowing out on both men's chins, coating them thickly as it catches the light and shines bright. 

Pepper's face is lost in a mixture of concentration and adoration. Her hands steady and unforgiving still, as she goes plundering down Stephen's throat.

The noises he makes are gargled but loud, broken and woke at the same time. Tony's spine feels alight with the sounds of Stephen's face getting thoroughly fucked and he gasps along with every aborted moan. 

His cock is painfully hard against his stomach but there's nothing Tony can do about it with his hands linked to his ankles through the hog tie. He watches, his eyes doing a constant back-and-forth between his mistress's face and that of his other partner; joined as they are in submission, lost as they both are in the heady feeling of sharing this, all three of them. 

"You like that, hm," Pepper hums and frees one hand from Stephen's hair to brush it against the back of Tony's neck. "Like seeing him take it," she pushes again, harsher than before and stays, lets her dick rest heavy at the birth of Stephen's throat. 

His face grows redder and redder but he doesn't fight it, his hands don't even switch nor do his eyes close - he keeps them opened and trained on Pepper's like she's ordered him first thing. 

Tony's hands do twitch, he can't help wanting to touch him, to cradle his face and feel as the head of the dildo competes with the other man's adam's apple to bob and show along the column of his neck. 

Pepper relents, sets said head against Stephen's parted lips. She traces them gently. A lure. Stephen keeps his eyes on her still, and she slaps him with the length of purple. The silicone contrasts so beautifully with the blood that floods his cheeks that Tony moans again. 

Pepper squats and pulls Stephen closer - he's not tied up like Tony is, simply kept still by the strength of his submission. She brings the three of them in a triangle of their mouths, kisses the both of them in turn even with the ring still keeping Stephen from doing much. It's just as well, they're not meant to do much right now but follow Pepper's exact direction. 

Her fringe gets in the way and Tony is taken hostage of the way she pushed it aside from her forehead and eyes. The way her hair sticks to her temples, thick and sweaty, fascinating.

He must do something while he watches because she chuckles and kisses him again. Next she unbuckles the hog tie and massages both his ankles and wrists thoroughly, silently. 

"Get on the bed, beautiful." 

Tony doesn't nod or respond in any other way than compliance. 

"On your back, in the middle." 

He lays right as she says and watches as she turns to Stephen again. 

The dildo bobs in its harness as she gets back up and handles Stephen until he's standing too. His legs look like they're not meant to hold his weight anymore, wobbly and frail. His knees bump together but Pepper pays it no mind, just holds his waist tighter and walks him to the bed. 

"On all fours above Tony, on your forearms, not your hands." 

The room is quiet save for the rustling of the sheets under Stephen positioning himself and Pepper smiles as she stands on the side, watching them. 

They're different in the way they enjoy being handled. Where Tony revels in praise and restraints, Stephen needs to feel used and played with, almost ignored except for the complete overtaking of his body and mind. 

Pepper handles the both of them and pulls at each of their strings expertly by now - always knows exactly what they need and knows to make them match with her own desires. Tony feels his eyes water when he looks into Stephen's eyes as they align with his own. He almost wishes Pepper had kept his hands tied up in some way - had made it easier on him not to touch the other man when he was so close. 

"Kiss him, Stephen, again and again and again, until I tell you to stop."

Tony doesn't think about his hands anymore, just Stephen's lips and the gentle way Pepper hums behind them. He senses more than hears her open the top drawer of the dresser, focused as he is on the way Stephens open lips feels as they kiss sloppily from the birth of his nose to near the end of his chin - wide and wet - perfect. 

The bed jumps a little when Pepper joins them and Tony knows what the next step is and he can't wait. 

Sure enough, there's the pop of the lube bottle and Tony knows exactly when the first pad of Pepper's fingers breach the tight ring of muscles that make Stephen's hole. The man's eyes widen and he moans, unbounded, against Tony's cheek. 

He pulls back up and resumes his kissing not a minute later, Pepper doesn't say a word of it but Tony can feel how Stephen's saliva comes thicker and better, dripping straight between his lips to coat his tongue. He writhes in need until Pepper swats his tender inner thigh. 

"Be patient, Tony." And on that she must be pushing a second finger in because Stephen can't help the way his eyes flutter close this time. Beautiful. 

Tony's been wanting to touch the other man and maybe his fists clench one too many times or his legs jerk a little too noticeably but it leads to Pepper's free hand circling his balls all the same. She rolls them around in her palm for a bit, then starts squeezing. 

It fucking hurts. It's so fucking good. 

She squeezes Tony's balls and pumps her fingers in Stephen's hole in the same rhythm. In, out, press, release, and again. 

It spreads a haze in both of their minds, a shapeless cloud that covers them relentlessly. 

Until she yanks both her hands away. 

"Stop."

Stephen immediately puts as much distance as he can between his mouth and Tony's.

The next thing either of them know is Pepper is angling Tony's dick up and Stephen's ass down until Tony's head is first cradled in the cleft of the other man's ass, then engulfed in the tightest heat. 

"Fuck him." 

Apart from the electric input of the command, Tony's mind is blank when his hips snap up and deep into Stephen's ass. The pleasure that courses through him is as much physical as it is mental - his body is no longer his even as he takes someone else's. His body is but the frame of his spirit bowing its head in sublime surrender while Stephen's throat lets out hisses and choked cries. He's right there, in the same place Tony is, they could be holding hands that they wouldn't be so close. 

The mattress dips and sinks a bit where Pepper knee walks till she can sit with on of her legs stretched while the other is folded against her chest. 

Again, Tony's brain computes the fact that she's no longer wearing her harness but he doesn't really see it - focused as he is on abiding to the rules, obeying the order, carrying out his task. The beautiful mission of taking Stephen apart. 

The next ten minutes are filled with each of their grunts and the faint cries of the sheets as three bodies actively move and squirm against their folds. Pepper has one arm behind her, holding her to a sitting position she seems to have trouble keeping up, the other arm letting her hand tease and flick at herself until she moans soft and low. And Tony keeps pistoning his hips up, keeps drinking in both Stephen's sound and the steady dribble of the drool he cannot contain, the sweat that drips down his forehead as well. 

They're a mess and soon, Pepper's cries become higher and higher in both pitch and volumes and only then, when she gets to the completion of her own journey, "Come, both of you." 

They do. Stephen's ass tightens, a channel that encircles Tony's cock in a vice and they shoot, their foreheads sticking to one another and their eyes lost in each other's gazes. Waves of aftershocks and the remnants of their fucked-out, blissed groans ripple between them. 

It's Pepper who allows Stephen into a better position, and helps Tony onto the path to a normal breathing pattern again. They lay against one another on the bed for a while, still and silent. 

It's Pepper again, who gets up and goes to the bathroom to fetch what they've learned to accept as aftercare - thick bath towels, water bottles and different ointments. 

She puts everything at the end of the bed, by their feet. She cleans Tony's stomach with a wet cloth, then wipes at his brow, cheeks and neck. She kisses him gently and sets one of the towels over him, effectively stopping the shivers that tried to break his skin into a valley of goosebumps. She goes on to taking care of Stephen with one last caress to Tony's face - "I love you."

Gently, very slowly, Pepper unbuckles the gag that's been sitting in Stephen's mouth for so long and starts massaging the knots of his jaw, manipulating it from side to side to bring his blood flow back to steady. Then she repeats the same process she used for Tony, except she spends more time cleaning and soothing the cleft of his ass than she does his stomach. She arranges him until he's laying straight on his back with his arms limp at his sides. She massages his elbows but steer clears of his wrists for now. Then come his knees - every part of them that's been under stress during this scene is dotted on and calmed. 

She wraps another of the towels around Stephen and comes back to Tony. 

Her hands snake under the spongy fabric to knead at his knees and thighs - her motions are sure, practiced, efficient and yet they're never clinical.

Tony's heart swells and he feels the first tears come to him, filling his eyes until all he sees is blurred and Pepper starts singing inarticulate words along a soothing string of notes. He knows Stephen will be a while before he's able to express anything but he fishes his hand underneath their respective towels - he can do that at least, give him a red line to follow back home. 

When she's done with his knees and ankles, Pepper carves herself a spot between Tony's legs to lie down. Her head rests on his stomach and she joins her own hand to the mix of Tony's and Stephen's. 

It's peaceful and it's perfect. It's nothing either of them expected and yet everything they'd all ever aspired to. The beauty of three hearts and bodies, three minds, so interconnected and responsive to one another that the seams disappear, vanished in the vast ocean of brown and blue that is the Earth and the Sky, melting together. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few more Dr.Pepperony fics in the pipes but if you'd like to prompt me some more you can find me on [Tumblr!](https://hogwartstoalexandria.tumblr.com/)


End file.
